Talk:Aliens
Voice actors Hey, I saw under the voices for the aliens that, under the other voice actors, it says "other cast members on helium". Is this true? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 20:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Title I see on licensed toys that these are referred to as "Space Aliens". Should we change the article title? - RaptorWiki 16:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :There was never a clear distinction, I've seen 'Squeeze Toy Aliens' on licensed products as well, although, I'd keep it the way it is since that's how it is in the script. -SlashMan 16:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I can't find anything licensed that says "Squeeze Toy Aliens". Look for items on eBay...all of the officially licensed stuff that has a name on it says "Space Aliens". I think everything should be corrected. Thoughts? - RaptorWiki 17:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::SlashMan, not sure which script you are referring to? In the official Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 press kit credits they are referred to as just "Aliens". So I would recommend changing it to "Aliens" and having these other permutations redirect to it. --Jeff (talk) 18:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I think the right title should be "Aliens". And on the Toy Story 3 official website, it refers to them as "Aliens". I recommend putting that as a source somewhere. ---PixarFan 11:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'd maybe add a line about it to the Trivia section, with a citation to the page your are speaking of. - RaptorWiki 16:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :A lot of pages were linked to Squeeze Toy Aliens, so I started updating those pages to point to Aliens, but I'm only part way there. Whew! --Jeff (talk) 02:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't think there's a rush to fix those, since the redirect is there that gets you to Aliens anyway. But I agree they should gradually be changed over! I'll see if I can do some later today. - RaptorWiki 09:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Just did a bunch! - RaptorWiki 13:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::There's really no point now, but the final script for Toy Story was leaked onto the internet, and the aliens in question were indeed Squeeze Toy Aliens. I also specifically remember that's the term they used in the game as well. -SlashMan 03:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::There has been inconsistency in character names in the past - I've seen differences in names between merchandise and film. In the past we've used the official film credits as the final source, since everything really starts with the film. In any case, I appreciate your dedication to consistency and getting things "right"! It's what makes this wiki so valuable! --Jeff (talk) 02:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can accept that. Movies should come first, and there were minor changes on even the final script. My guess is that Squeeze Toy Aliens was just a generic name, and over time, the official name was Aliens. -SlashMan 02:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Do they think they're really Aliens, or do they know that they are toys? Do you think the aliens think they're really aliens, or do you think they know that they are toys? In some ways, they act like they really think they're aliens, like when they thought the claw in the claw game was their master in Toy Story 1 and 3, and they called the gear shifter in the Pizza Planet Truck the wand of power in Toy Story 2. And don't forget about the time when they thought the airport suitcase place room entrance was "the mystic portal". . . . . But sometimes, they seem to know they're toys. - Lukwisnie, 7:07 PM, 3/6/2012, Eastern Time Zone